


Just Between You And I

by Sardonicc



Series: We're Alright [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - HorrorSwap, Alternate Universe - Horrortale, Alternate Universe - Mobtale, Alternate Universe - Reaperswap, Alternate Universe - Reapertale, Alternate Universe - Swapfell, Alternate Universe - Underfell, Alternate Universe - Underswap, Awkwardness, Clueless Reader, F/F, F/M, First Dates, Fluff, Jealous Papyrus, Jealous Sans, Light Angst, Polyamory, Probably going to delete this soon, Probably not what you're expecting it to be, Protective Sans, Slow Build, Trash Fic, Why Did I Write This?, failed attempt at fluff, im trying
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-02-08 23:43:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12875571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sardonicc/pseuds/Sardonicc
Summary: Sans has a breakthrough in the lab with finding a way to send all of the alternate versions of himself and Papyrus back to their respective timelines but he neglects his responsibilities as a boyfriend missing your date nights along with much needed alone time. Who better than to fill in for him than himself? Why does he feel like this was a mistake already, hopefully, one of his doppelgangers won't make it obvious it isn't him?





	1. Not tonight, im sorry

**Author's Note:**

> I got bored so fuck. This has been rolling around in my head for a while now actually so i wanted to write it. This fic is mostly going to cover au's I hardly see any fics of. Inspired and based off my other fic 'You Love Me, I Know That You Love Me'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You beg for some intimacy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not exactly how I wanted to start this off but when have I ever been good at writing? I did all of this from my phone too so sorry for the spelling errors or bad grammar ill fix it later. This would have been longer but i have work in a few hours and need to sleep.
> 
> If you want to see any specific dates between reader and (the variants of) Sans or Papyrus please tell me over on my Tumblr!

"Pllllleeeeeeeeaaaaassseee" pouting you wrap your arms around him as he heads towards the door in a poor attempt to stop him from leaving.

" You've been locked in that lab for weeks now, what about our date tonight?" You whine and he sighs turning his skull to your brow bones knitted together, face plastered with a guilty smile and you let go huffing as you cross your arms already knowing the answer. He has been neglecting you way too much lately and you were getting tired of it. Normally you wouldn't complain since Papyrus would easily pick up his slack in times like this but to your "Luck" he had been stuck at work for the past few weeks. Fully turning around to face you he rubs the back of his neck making a bone scraping against bone sound and looking off to the side as his permagrin drops a little.

"Babe you know I can't tonight... I'm close to figuring out how to send everyone back to their timelines and the sooner they are the better for everyone. " he said gently placing a boney hand your arm."You know it's not safe for you with a select few of them here... C'mon do we really need to do this again?" he said pulling you into his sternum and wrapping his arms around your waist in an embrace.

"But you said we would this time." you whine not looking up at him.

" I'll make it up to you next time ok?" he said catching your chin between his thumb and pointer phalanges, gently tilting your head up to look at him and you are met with a guilty look that says next time wasn't going to happen either.

" You said that last time..." you pout again placing your hands on his sternum and pushing away and he sighs now full on frowning.

"Babe, please... I promise this is the last time alright? " he says pulling you closer gently pecking your cheek before letting go and turning to the door again. It couldn't have been any more obvious that it was a lie, Sans absolutely hated making promises. You glare at the back of his skull hard enough that you were sure you were going to burn holes into it. 

"...You're a dirty liar..." It came out more spiteful than you meant for it to but it catches his attention.

" Just stay in the room until Paps- I-i mean... or Blue gets home this time? "

"..."

" (Y/n) I'm serious. Don't leave this room until one of them get here and keep this door locked at least until _I_ come back." He said fully turning to you again eye sockets completely dark now.

"You know they can just teleport in here like _you_ can-" you say crossing your arms.

"-That's why I told you to scream if anything happens."

" Can I please just come with you to the lab this time? I won't get in your way I swear." he shoots you a skeptical look that clearly says hell no after the last time he did. It was kinda your fault they were all here in the first place...ok kinda was an understatement. It was your fault. You thought it would be a good idea to fool around with him while he was working which resulted in room full of confused, hostile skeletons that all looked like your boyfriends and one very flustered Sans trying to hide your nude body with his hoodie as you stare eye to sockets with equally surprised looks.

" You can't keep making me stay in here with nothing to do! I'm sick of this Sans..." you say stomping your foot.

"(Y/n) please. I'm just trying to keep you safe." Sans said and you roll your eyes at him.

" They are _you_ , Sans. They aren't going to do anything and Papyrus's doppelgangers are just as sweet to me as he is. You two have nothing to worry about stop treating me like a baby, I'm not as fragile as you think I am." You say winking. 

'It wasn't a complete lie...you knew most of them only ever did mean stuff to get a rise out of him,  _usually.'_

 He glares at you shoving his hand into his pockets slowly walking towards you.

"Thought you would have learned exactly how fragile you are after your little _Pumpkin_ decided to have a taste test of you after you got out the shower." he said with a low growl and you place your left hand over your right shoulder where a large bite mark lay hidden underneath the fabric of your long sleeve.

"Sans come on you know he didn't mean to, it was my fault!-" you look off to the side at nothing. 

"-Or when that _petty morel_ decided it was a good idea to mark you after I told all of them to keep their hands off of you. We both know he only did it to spite me. _"_ Sans said as he reaches to gently pull down your shirt collar, his frown twisting into one of disgust when he sees the dark bruise that painted around teeth marks. You wince when his phalanges carefully trace over the mirroring mark on the left side of your neck.

 "T-they just aren't used to scented lotions and body wash, and in hindsight I shouldn't have used anything that was food scented!" you try to defend them but he's not having any of it and you sigh. He knew you were just making up excuses for him not to kick them out.

'It really didn't hurt that bad honestly...'

You smirk up at him when an idea pops into your head, you knew how to get what you wanted out of him. Placing your hands behind your back and tilting your head to the side. 

"C'mon Sansy~" you said sliding your hands over his shoulders to lock behind his skull and press a kiss to his teeth. "You never mind when Papyrus leaves marks on me." you kiss down his mandible and pull back to see the pinpricks of light slowly coming into focus again. "Besides... I like it when you bite me~" you say in a teasing tone and he reaches up to your arms and pulls them from over his head ducking under them and moving away. 

"No." his deep voice monotone now, he turns back towards the door to leave. 

' Dammit...' you didn't think it would backfire.

"Oh come on I was just teasing! You know I don't want anything to do with them like that, even if they are you guys, I would never. It would feel like cheating." he doesn't answer.

"Sans I'm serious, you know id never do that to you or Papyrus. I fell in love with _you two_ , Not them..." You say going to wrap your arms around his sternum from behind. "How do you think I would feel if the situation was reversed?"

"Just... Stay away from the edge lords and horror shows when I'm not around ok?" he said, the stress strong in his voice, letting go he turns to you and you plant a quick kiss on his cheek. "I will but...before you go." you press another kiss to his teeth. "How about a quicky?... Please? We haven't been able to for so long without someone interrupting and..." Moving lower you press a kiss down his mandible to his vertebra giving a small suck. "...I miss your touch." You say gently nipping him and pull back to look up at him through lidded eyes biting your lip to find that he's blushing, You got him where you want him now. Kissing him again you pull him towards the bed careful not to trip over anything littering the floor until you both collapse onto the bed and he pulls back to look at you with an unreadable expression, you smile sweetly at him he stares at you for a moment longer before returning a small smile and presses his teeth to your lips shifting to rest hes weight onto his left elbow and slipping his right hand under the heam of your shirt gently sliding the tips of his distal bones over your belly, giving small squeezes into the soft flesh his smile widening and hums when you make a face of annoyance. Ignoring you he closes his eyesockets basking in the softness for a while longer. You are about to grab his wrist to yank it up to your breast already when you decide against it and instead close your eye and pull him down into another kiss. It was one of his favorite spots to touch and you haven't really let him savor most moments with your newly added residents. You gasp sharply pulling back when he pinches your nipple and open your eyes to find blue tendrils of magic wisping along the rim of his hooded eyesocket smirking down at your surprised expression.

_'When did he slip under your bra?'_

Giggling you hook your legs over his pelvis and roll your hips up to grind into the bludge pressed against the front of his shorts, glad that it wouldn't take much to get him worked up right now with the dry spell you two have been through for the past month. Heat begins to pool in your lower belly and you feel your folds start to slick with every purposely slow grind he gives back and start to whine.

"Sans please..." You mewl out tightening your legs around him trying to grind faster softly moaning out when he complies, his thrust meet yours and a spark of pleasure runs through you.

"Heh, don't worry i gotcha." He lazily pick up the pace quickly meeting yours and you moan out loudly when at long last you finally get some relief and close your eyes not paying attention to the thunk you hear until he freezes and your eyes shoot open to find him glancing off in the direction of the door before letting out an irritated huff. 

"...Not right now actually..." he said sounding a little disappointed at his own words.

_'what!?'_

"But!-" 

"When I get back..." he said a little quieter as he pulled away. 

"No!" You whine twisting your fists into his blue hoodie and he gives you another guilty look. 

"Just one more kiss,please!" you say begging and he stares at you for a few seconds then gives you a shit eating grin before leaning back down, you close your eyes as you feel his breath graze against your lips then feel something placed on your forehead. Opening your eyes in confusion only to find Sans gone. You quickly sit up on your elbows and a Hershey's Kiss falls onto your belly. 

" ** _Sans_**!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sans called HS Sans petty morel because its another name for black nightshade ; a poisonous berry that looks similar to blueberries.
> 
> just to prevent any confusion  
> Ut Sans- Sans, UT Papyrus-Papyrus  
> UF Sans- Red, UF Papyrus- Edge  
> US Sans- Blueberry, US Papyrus-stretch(by sans) Honey  
> SF Sans- Blackberry, SF Papyrus- Rus  
> HS Sans- Nightshade(atm but I'm actively looking for recommendations) or Huckleberry, HS Papyrus-Pumpkin  
> HT Sans- Axe(atm) HT Papyrus- muffin  
> MT Sans-skullface, MT Papyrus-deadeyes


	2. Sins and spiders.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nothing happens because hey, when has anything ever happened in my fics?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I went back and added stuff to the first chapter, been really busy with work so I haven't had the time or energy to write but honestly Does anyone even read my trash? I was going to cancel this fic like I did with my other ones because I honestly don't think anyone really likes it soon heads up, I might delete this work come mid-January if it doesn't do well or I don't update it by then. 
> 
> ReaperTale Sans has been added! Nicknamed Grim because I'm a loser with no ideas or Datenshi(sometimes)  
> ReaperTale Papyrus is Angel (by reader) or Muerte.  
> 

Sans reappeares outside of his bedroom door immediately tangling his hand into the scarf of his bratty doppelganger causing him squawk in surprise as he yanks him roughly back and teleports into the living room shoving him harder than necessary onto the couch and stuffs his hand into his pocket as he glares down at the wide starry sockets and flushed skull of one of his edgier selves and he quickly mirrors the glare back. 

" I thought I made it clear to stay away from my room, brat." Sans growls and his starry-eyed counterpart scowls deeply at him as he crosses his arms and scoffs. 

" _AS IF ID EVER LISTEN TO SOME SHITTY INFERIOR VERSION OF ME,_ _YOU CAN'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO_ ,  _I DON'T HAVE TO FUCKING LISTEN TO YOU_!" He barks out pushing himself off the couch to stand slipper to boot with Sans in an attempt to intimidate the equally sized skeleton and Sans feels his browbone twitch in irritation as his teeth clenched together. scoffing again his starry-eyed counterpart shoulder checks him and walks back to the hallway towards the stairs when a ding is heard throughout the room and finds himself slightly startled when he reappears in front of Sans again and tries to push past him a second time only for sans to grab his humorous and shove him back into the couch. 

"You do when you're in my house, don't think I don't know what you're up to. " Sans says more irritably, eyelights gone.  

"WHY ARE YOU TWO EVEN PROTECTING THAT FUCKING _HUMAN_ ANYWAYS!?" he sneers crossing his arms and looks off to the side at nothing the blush on his face more evident now. "IT'S THEIR FAULT WHY WE WHERE TRAPPED UNDER THAT MOUNTAIN IN THE FIRST PLACE YOU KNOW! AND NOW YOUR _S-SLEEPING_ WITH ONE OF THEM!? " he says raising his hands above his head as if trying to get to him to understand his distress as his round cheekbones flush a darker pink and Sans can't help but feel a small thread of odium gather in his ribcage as he stares down at who was technically him saying these things.

_He sounded like Undyne did before they met the kid._

"Listen you little pervert, that _fucking human_ is my girlfriend. The only reason why you get play cook and sleep in a bed every night let alone to stay here instead of being out on the street where I'd rather have you. She has _nothing_ to do with what happened all those centuries ago. What I do with her is my business and what Papyrus does with her is his own, so why don't you worry about yourself and mind your own. Be grateful." Sans said as his smile tightened.

He stares up at Sans, jaw slightly agape as if in pure utter shocked that someone had the nerve to speak to him in such a way before his face contorts into revulsion. 

"M-ME THE PERVERT!? YOU! YOU F-FUCK HUMANS! THE ENEMY!" HASN'T YOUR QUEEN TAUGHT YOU ANYTHING!?"

"Yeah. That humans really aren't that bad." Sans shrugs. 

"UGH! YOU SOUND JUST AS BAD AS PAPYRUS!" he said whipping his head to the side and crossed his arms and sans brow bones raise a little surprised at his words.

"Oh, you've been listening to some of Paps philosophy huh. How'd it ne? An enemy is just a friend you haven't made yet, or something?" Sans shifts from one foot to the other and blackberry glared up at him again. 

"NO! _MY_ BROTHER YOU DOLT!"

"Heh. Guess he's the same in your timeline too." 

" _NO HE ISN'T!"_

The two of them bicker back in forth for a while and things began to turn sour when red bones start to break through the floorboards just as Blue bursts through the front door with his hands full of grocery bags.

"WE'RE HERE!-" Blue cheers before his eyes land on Sans and shift over to blackberry's body firmly pressed against the wall on the other side of the room encased in blue magic and gasps. 

"Whoa what happened to the living room?" Honey says as he walks through the front door looking around at the broken furniture, holes in the floor, and walls when they finally land on blackberry screaming profanities at Sans. "Sheesh again?"

"Heh. Just teaching the brat a few manors and reminding him some house rules." Sans says turning to them and shrugging with a wink releasing blackberry and he falls to the floor with a hard thud and Honey places one of his hand's full bags on the floor on the side of the door.

"Thought it would have been Red this time..." Honey said rubbing the back of his neck as dim eyelights scan over the living room again.

"Nah, he and Mr.Scary Bones went with _our dapper selves_ to go buy cellphones for everyone else a little after you guys left."

"Sure it was a good idea to leave those two with'em?" Honey said stuffing his hand into his hoodie pocket to fish out a small sucker, unwrapping it and popping it into his mouth. 

"You kidding me a couple of wise guys like them? They deal with people like those two daily back in their timeline." Sans says stuffing his hands into his pockets dodging a bone attack from the right of him and it embeds itself into the wall. Honey hums in agreement then looks around the destroyed room again frowning. 

"(y/n) isn't going to be too happy about this. "

"N-NEITHER IS RUS..."Blue said worriedly as he looks back at the front door while they all ignore the screaming coming from Blackberry. 

"-I SAID DON'T IGNORE ME! WHERE IS THAT MUTT!?" Blackberry screams as he weakly stands up and leans on the wall to support himself when Rus finally drags himself through the front door lazily dragging his feet headphones blasting way too loudly for his ear holes to still work normally with a glazed over look,eight bags of groceries in each hand, becoming alert when he steps past Honey and his eyelights scan over the room quickly landing on Blackberry. Dropping the bags as glass and plastic jars break inside them and immediately teleports in front of his brother yanking his headphones down to hang around his neck bones and kneeling down in front of him.  

"M'lord-"He raises his hands up to try to steady him only for Blackberry to swat them away. 

"-WHERE WERE YOU!?" Blackberry screams and Rus looks at him with a guilty expression.  

"-I wanted ta make sure they got the right ingredients for your-"

"-I TOLD YOU NEVER TO LEAVE ANYWHERE WITHOUT ME, NOT TO GO WITH THOSE IDIOTS!" he said as his bones rattled and tears prick at the corners of his eye sockets as he clinched his fist pouting up at Rus. 

" _HEY"_ Blue glares over at Blackberry and is about to complain when Honey places his hand on his shoulder and he turns to look at him to find him shaking his head. Another argument turning into a fight was the last thing they needed. 

 _"_ You should listen to him next time, it'd be easier to keep him in check, Rus." Sans said with his usual smile plastered on his face but tone giving away his annoyance and Rus stands up turning to Sans, the air crackling with magic as orange tendrils wisp in his eye socket and a sharp bone materializes in his clenched fists and slowly closes the distance between him and Sans until he's a few feet away from him. 

"..Wanna run that by me again?..." Rus said with a lazy drawl and Honey quickly teleports between them. 

"Dude c'mon, let's not make things worst than they already are. I'm sure you don't want-"

Honey is cut off when a loud scream echoes down the hallway and turns to see Sans gone then shares a look with Blue before quickly disappearing as well and Blue runs towards the hall leaving Rus and Blackberry behind. 

* * *

 You toss the small chocolate drop somewhere towards the foot of the bed scrambling off quickly going to the door twisting the handle and pulling only to find it locked and groan. why did he always tease you like this just to leave you pent up! Pressing your forehead against the doors cool wood and sigh, taking care of yourself was nowhere near as good without him. He normally made you do it anyways being the more dominant one in bed but sometimes when you think about it you think it was an excuse to just be lazy with how lazy he always was with everything else, you should have figured he would be the same in bed. He still managed to make it be the greatest sex you've ever had even without him doing much though. Guess you'll go browse online for a while...

Turning around you head towards the desk and gasp when you find a 7'8 tall skeleton monster sitting hunched over on the bed clearly too small for him eyeing you through hooded eyesockets with mild interest.

"Heya." He unwraps the small chocolate slightly opening his mandible and popping it inside and it disappears into a vanta black void. 

"Trouble in paradise huh?..." He dawls out a little slower than Honey normally does, his voice low and raspy as he slowly stands dim eyelights never leaving your face as he slowly takes a few steps stopping once he's halfway over to you and stuff his hands into the too small borrowed hoodie he got from Papyrus his eyelights slowly roaming over your form lingering on your neck and you can't help but feel a shiver run down your spine. Your eyes quickly dart over to the dresser where your only weapon was then back to him. 

"..."

"Whadis it about you that he likes so much?..you're just a human..."

"You can't be in here Pumpkin..."You say eyes darting around for anything close enough in your proximity that you can use just in case but find nothing. His brow bones lower as his eyelights disappear. 

".. _It's Papyrus.."_

"You need to leave...Sans won't like it that you're in here. " you said backing away as he steps closer. 

"And you? Don't like me in here either?" He challenges. 

"..."

"Aw...AND HERE I THOUGHT THAT YOU LOVED ME." He said pitching his voice up higher to mimicking Papyrus's, you start to feel uncomfortable. 

"I-I love _him_." 

" _I am him_." He says in his normal raspy tone again and continues. "Not that it's any of my business, but why both of them, One not enough for you? Not only that but why _brothers,_ don't you find that wrong." 

"I-it's not like that-" you can't stop yourself from stuttering again and wave your hands dismissively in front of yourself. 

"-Then what is it? " He said a little too quickly for your liking and you avoid his gaze not knowing how to answer the complicated question properly and huff.

You know where this is going again...you already had enough a hard enough time explaining your relationship with them to other people without you coming off as a slut and you knew he was just doing so to try to get you to say you were. 

"I love them both." You say looking back up at him, his expression is unreadable and he chuckles. 

"Care to elaborate?"

"No, get out." 

" ...Make me." He said monotoned and you just stare at him before taking a deep inhale and quickly turn towards the door getting ready to scream for sans when his large bony hand crashes painfully over your mouth from behind.  

"No, no! Shhh none of that!" He said a little frantic and spins you around to face him planting his hands on your shoulders, your eyes scanning over his face for a long moment tracing over the various cracks in it before looking into his eye sockets as dim fuzzy eyelights similar to Honey's stare down at you.

"Look. I-I just came to apologize...for biting you...and for Sans biting you too.. I guess he just got a little jealous when he saw all the hickeys on your neck'n thought it was ok to leave a bite too when he saw me do it..." He said guilty as his shoulders slacken.

"How the hell could he think that's ok!? Papyrus is my boyfriend!"

" I _am_  Papyrus.."

"You. aren't _. my_ Papyrus." You say coldly and he frowns.

"I-i just...Let me fix it alright?" He said, slowly moving down your arms still keeping you in place as if worried you'd run away from him And you give him a skeptical look.

"How.." You said flatly.

"I'll heal you. Just don't tell.. _your_ Sans about it. I don't want him to get mad and lock you away from me- I-I mean...everyone again. Before we have to all leave..." He said sounding a little sad towards the end and you sigh. 

"Fine...should I just.. Stand here or-" he cuts you off as he pulls you towards the bed and sits down patting his knee staring down at you with a smirk. You shoot him a pointed look and slowly sit down next to him yelping when he pulls you into his lap wrapping his arms around your waist before your butt can hit the comforter.

"H-how is this- " you gasp sharply when he quickly pulls down your collar and something warm and wet firmly run over the deep bite marks and your skin starts to tingle as the magic seeps into and blush hard. 

 _He fucking licked you._  

Your about to voice your disdain when he slowly licks you again and warmth gathers into the wound the dull pain slowly disappearing relaxing you. 

' _huh_ '

He continues for a few more moments and your eyes shoot open not even remembering them ever shutting when you feel bony hands slowly sliding over your hips and his tongue lick a long stripe up your neck to your ear and heat began to pool in between your legs as your body betrays you. You shift uncomfortably and move to try to get up and his hold on you tightens. 

"U-u-uhm... I-i think that's enough no-"

"-Ya'know?...We had a human a little like you back in my timeline... A little after  _Alphass_ became ruler'n everything turned to shit." he said dryly. His hands tightening on your hips and you feel him firmly press his teeth to your neck and a spark of magic crackles and dances on your skin as he nips you in an all too familiar way. 

 _'he gave you a hickey_!'

"Y-you told m-me.." You try to pry his hands off but they don't budge. 

"Kinda miss' em. Real Sweet girl..." He said moving over to the other side and licking the smaller bite wound as his hands move up to knead into your belly.

"Funny thing... She started doin'the same outta no where...could never wrap my head around it.. things got real bad after that. " Magic sparks and cracles against your skin some more as he gave you another toothy kiss then moved on repeating the same process as the other side when he gently nips you and a moan slips from between your lips before you can stop it, your hands fly up to cover your mouth and he stiffened behind you. You can't see his face from this position but feel his lap get warmer and he pushes you closer to his knees as he swallows hard clearing his non-existent throat before continuing. 

"E-even after all of the love everyone showed her, all the care and things we had givin her through friendship..she still wanted more." His hands start to play with the heam of your shirt  and you feel a shiver run down your spine at his words and something crawling up your back as you turn your head to look back at him finding his face too close to yours. His cheekbones tinted with a soft blush and eyesockets lidded as noramlly dim eyelights glow brighter as he moves to cup your cheek.

"And I asked myself..what is it about you humans that make you all so _greedy_..."

You stare at him for a long moment letting his words seep in and anger slowly start to boil in your stomach as you smack his had away and stand up glaring at his shit eating grin. 

" _Two not enough for ya_?" He smirks and you feel your face heat up with the same rage in your belly. 

"You sociopath.." You hiss out and he frowns. 

"Aw don't be like that I healed ya didn't I? just thought it be fun to tease you a bit for not answering me earlier." He said slipping his hands into the hoodie pockets and standing up from his spot on the bed to tower over you as your hand skims over the now wound free skin of your neck. 

 _'He just violated you and compared you to a murderer_.'

'...and you let him..'

Guilt starts to flood in your chest as you look down at the floor. 

"You're delicious by the way sweetness." He says with a wink smirking. " I want in on this little thing you got goin on with them, see what all the fuss is about over you." He said as his eyelights roll over your form. You point to the door trying your hardest to fight the urge of slapping the hell out of him ignoring the feeling of his magic tingling and crawling over your shoulder.  

"Get out." He stares at you for a long moment as the feeling moves to your chest and his eyelights slowly follow it and settle on the same spot. 

"..." He stands there staring down at you quietly as if expecting something to happen. Blushing you cross your arms to cover your chest.

" _I said get ou_ -" You cut yourself off when you feel something hard and fuzz pressing against your wrist and look down to find a large hairy black and orange tarantula on your chest and scream bloody murder at the top of your lungs smacking it off making it fly to the floor and crawl away as fast as it can away from you when you try to throw any and everything you can close to you at it. When you run out you press yourself firmy against the wall opposite to it as Sans appears infront of you left eye abalzed with blue tendrils of magic and you frantically point to the spider that began crawling up the wall near your bed. His shoulders slacked as he let out a sigh of relief just as Honey appear infront of the door. 

"False alarm... Just _Tower of terror's_ pet..." Sans said raising his hand and the spider is encased in blue magic as it slowly floats over to him gently landing in his hand just as Blue slams the door in on Honey and into the wall. 

"HUMAN ARE YOU OK!? WHAT HAPPENED DID RED TRY TO TOUCH YOU AGAIN!?" He said rushing over to you grabbing your hands looking over you with bright starry blue eyelights and you look up to the spot Pumpkin was standing only to find him gone. 

 _That bastard_.

"N-no" how many times were you going to have to explain to them all that was an acident, You really wished they'd stop accusing Red of doing something bad all the time.

"WHY WERE YOU SCREAMING??"

"It's fine blue just a spider." Sans said tiredly. 

"OH MWEH HEH! I THOUGHT IT WAS SOMETHING SERIOUS."

_'A spider that size IS serious!'_

"What's goin on'n here?..heard screamin.." A low raspy voice drawls out and Pumpkin lazly peeks his head inside as if he weren't just in here and the three of you shoot him a glare. 

"Your pet." Sans said with an unconvinced look at his innocence holding out the tarantula to him and Pumpkin fakes a shocked look as he places a bony hand on his cheek bone. 

" _Charlotte,what are you doing in here_." He said placing his hands on his hips and titling his skull to the side and ducks his head under the door frame taking a few steps over to Sans carefully taking her into his hands then placing her on his shoulder. 

"SHE ALMOST SCARED (Y/N) TO DEATH!" Blue scolded.

"Isn't Grim always saying that's his job??" An uncannily similar voice pipes up from the hallway before a round skull with a gaping hole in it pops his head inside looking around at everyone and at the books all over the floor with a bright starry red eyelight.  

"Oh! Are we starting a book club!?" He said excitedly as he rushed in pushing past Pumpkin to sit on the floor and Blue stands protectively in front of you with an unsettled look as he stares down at his taller mirroring self-looking away in discomfort when his eye lights land on the large hole in his skull. 

"Nah bro..Charlotte jus' wanted to say hi to (y/n) here." 

"Keep her in her tank" you groan as another shiver runs down your spine when you look into the evil beady eyes of the hairy offender on his shoulder. 

"Nah, feels wrong to trap something forever in a mock jail cell for no reason..." Pumpkin said in a salty tone and Sans grits his teeth.

"Keep her out of here."

" _Please_.." You stress. 

"Nyeh heh.. No prob bob.. Let's go grab somethin to eat bro.." Pumpkin said heading out the door giving you a side long glance as he and his brother leave. Blue and Sans lets out a sigh when Blue looks around. 

" WHERE IS PAPY,I THOUGHT HE CAME UP HERE?" 

You hear muffled from behind the door and Blue goes to pull it closed to Find Honey embedded in the wall. 

"O-OH..WHOOPSIES..."

* * *

 After 20 minutes of him and Blackberry getting yelled at by you for the mess in the living room and cleaning out the broken furniture without too much petty name calling and schedualing for a floor repair man who also did walls , Sans plops down on the couch placing his arms behind the head rest and closes his eyesockets. He was exhausted before he could even get any real work done yet today.. He didn't think he had it in him to deal with the brat again or _Mr. Scary Bones_ if he decided to throw a tantrum too over something redundant or worst if a real problem happened between that nut job and you before Skullface or Dead Eyes got back. Sans cracks his eye sockets open to look around the destroyed room, your heated lecturing still echoing in his skull. He was surprised to see that the brat didn't put up much of a fight with you and actually listen with a little bit of insults under his breath.

"...That girl's gonna be the death of me.." He said closing his eye socket again. 

"Nah. That's my job, pal." A deep voice says from beside him and he cracks his eyesocket open to be met with a black hoodie then rolls his eyes light up to find the empty eyesockets of his _Deathly_ serious self staring at him.

"It's been a while Grim." Sans said closing his eye sockets again and Grim relaxes. 

"Not scared of death anymore?" Grim said as he plopped down onto the couch placing his gloved hands behind his head. 

"My girlfriend is scarier when she's mad." 

"Is that what happened here? You two get into it really bad?" Grim said looking around the room and tsks. "Didn't take her for the violent type with a soul like hers..." He said shaking his skull. 

"Nah it was the brat, she could never do something like this. She has her moments but honestly, the worst she would do is leave the plastic on my sandwich cheese with a angry face on a post-it underneath it." Sans said with a small smile and Grim chuckles

"Heh...That's cute..."

"So where's Muerte at? Thought he normally got home around the same time with ya. " Sans said looking around surprised. 

"He's working over time. Said I needed a break in this world too, And hell do I need it...this world has a lot of people that don't want to move on...how do you guys have so much _death_ around you and not be fazed by it. " Grim said his smile slipping slowly into a frown and is silent for a few moments. 

"ya'know. I asked (y/n) the same thing when I met her. Said It's normal. Supposed to happen. Natural occurrence every second of every day since time began, then she brought up a bunch of complications with human religions and sciences with theories of what happens after you die and said she doesn't bother herself with the thought of it much and left it at that. " sans said slouching further into the couch and Grim hums thoughtfully, he didn't think you would know about it so well but he guessed this Universe was different towards it.

"Hey. Lemme ask you something.. Why a human? What is it about her that made you want to be with her? Humans aren't exactly the best creatures Life has created..." Grim said and Sans just laughs as he lazily opens his eyesockets to look at him and shrugs.

"What can I say? I fell in love." 

"..." 

"Don't you have anyone you love back in your timeline?..." Sans asked and Grim just stares at him for a few seconds then pulls his hood further over his skull and stands to leave. Sans watches as the small black wings attached to his [hoodie](http://www.storenvy.com/products/10836165-angel-wing-jacket) (y/n) got him gently sway side to side before he disappears into black smoke teleporting away. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah... I half-assed it towards the end there a LOT so it ended like shit. Didn't proofread anything because I have 2hours before work and should be sleeping. Deleting this fic probably...
> 
> So there you have it. Some jelly skelies and a whole lot of nothing. Pray for me. I'm trying. Who do you want to see reader go out on a date with first? Please let me know down in the comment section it would help a lot.


	3. Ramune

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nothing happens :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Literally nothing happens = )

Sans thinks back to the conversation earlier this morning when the two of you were still in bed." _Is sending them home really more important than spending time with me? Just let them stay for a while."_ He didn't know how to answer that. Of course you were more important than sending them home was, but your safety was more important than your happiness at the moment. Half of his alternate selves killed humans without a second thought back in their timelines, it was like stepping on a snail to them. He couldn't just _let_ them stay here with you no matter how you felt about the situation, and on top of that there wasn't enough room for everyone to sleep here. The house only had three bedrooms and one bathroom. Sure the basement and attic had enough space but those still weren't proper options.

Sans opens his eye sockets to look around the living room again sighing when his eye lights land on the various holes in the floor and walls.

Yeah. That definitely wasn't happening with you here.

Even if you did have a small effect on _bratberry_  he doubted that Edge would do the same so easily without someones bones being broken like the first couple of times while you were away. Besides there were too many mouths to feed with just three of you working and even if they all did get jobs if they stayed, their timelines would be thrown out of wack and shit would hit the fan from them missing and he really didn't want to see _who_ or _what_ he would have to deal with if that _error_ happened. On top of that, the two of you haven't been able to have any real alone time without someone _coincidently_ interrupting or being spied on since they've all shown up.

He managed to play it off cool for a while but you were both pent up and there was starting to be too much sexual tension behind it making you argue almost every other night. The two of you would try to finish where you left off _if he didn't fall asleep in his lab that was._  But when he didn't...Sans chuckles shaking his head as blush dust his cheekbones and pulled his hood over his face when he thinks back to the face you were making as he stared down at you through lidded eye sockets when he pulled his skull from between your breast.

_He'd always fall asleep before anything got interesting, to his embarrassment._

He couldn't help it, he'd be exhausted and they were just so perfectly soft _and warm_  how could he not with two squishy pillow like mounds attached to someone he loved so dearly?He knew he was just making you more annoyed with his neglect both in and out of bed but what could a guy do? He would have hoped your job would keep you busy enough to make you too tired to pay much mind to it but boy was he wrong... You had about as much energy as 'Blueberry' did ever since they all showed up and on top of that you had your hours had changed to stay home more to cater to them all, which did help out a little until things took a sour turn as everyone else showed up a couple of days later which just meant more stress for the both of you, and sex was normally your immediate go-to for stress relief when you couldn't keep yourself busy enough with your typical hobbies while his on the other hand was just sleeping.

Sighing again he looks up at the ceiling, thoughts switching to his brother. Papyrus wasn't going to be back for a couple of more days and he just wanted to show you that you're loved and appreciated again for putting up with this, but he couldn't ask him to do something he clearly wasn't ready for with you like that, it was supposed to be _his_ responsibility in that area anyway, not Papyrus's. Maybe he could take a day or two away from the lab just for you and leave one of the more mature athoritive versions of himself in charge, it wasn't a hard decision who it would be, Grim would be ideal if he wasn't so busy all of the time so that just left Honey, since he was much like himself and Skullface since he was a mob boss back in his timeline, he would have never thought that he would be capable of something like that in a hundred years even in a different universe. Too much work.

Getting up, he passes through the dining room and heads to the kitchen to grab something to drink before buckling down to business and finds Skullface sitting at the counter with glasses hanging just barely over the rim of his nasal hole, his coat draped over the back of the chair leaving him in only his white dress shirt suspenders, black dress pants, and shoes reading over the small booklet that came with his new phone. 

_Speak of the devil._

"Heya, when'd you get here? didn't hear you come in." 

"Came through the back a little while ago." He said with a deep gruff voice too focused on what he was doing to look up. "Saw all the broken furniture n'heard the little lady yellin, heh you piss her off?"

"Sorta..."

"Sheesh. Would hear her kind was a little loud and sassy back home but never took'er fer'a wild one, wanted to stay out of it since I'm on vacation n'all." Skullface said looking up at Sans over the rim of the glasses with a twining grin plastered on his skull and Sans smile drops a little offended at his insinuation, but decides it wasn't really worth getting upset over, he _does_  live in the 30's back in his timeline after all. 

"Nah, It was the edgy brat, she was just disappointed with us that's all." Sans said making his way to the fridge.

"He was my first guess."

"Why'd you ask was if it her then?" Sans said as he opened its door and sticking his hand in bypassing the bottles of juice and water grabbing the bottle of ketchup.

"Heard'er chewin your head off las'night about needin' to spend more time together'n had a fit when you said you couldn't. Hada few dames back home that would do the same'nd reck the place when Id tell 'em no." Skullface said almost with a laugh as he removed his glasses to look over his shoulder at him as he downs the bottle. 

"Never understood that they couldn't come first." Skullface said turning back to the booklet and sans pulls the bottle away from his teeth to pointedly look at him.

"It's not like that, shes not a spiteful person."

"Heh heh. Said the same thing ta myself'n next thing I knew a couple of my men got pinched thanks to a few of'em." Skullface chuckled and Sans brow bones lower.

"This is different from your hookers and gang affairs." Sans grumbles out and Skullface shrugs. The two of them share a long moment of silence before Skullface speaks up again.

"..So a human huh?..."

"..Yeah" Sans said making his way over to the table.

"Somethin there I'm missin?" Skullface asked turning back to Sans as he takes a seat.

"A lot, she's more than just a human to me, I know you have it in for them back in your timeline like the rest of _them,_ but don't bring it here, we deal with enough of that already. I don't need her to feel uncomfortable in her own home too." Sans grumbles and Skullface turns to look at him again with raised browbones.

"Woah hold on don't take it the wrong way pal, I've got nothin against'er. She'sa sweet kid real doll too. Ya look cute together, honestly I'ma little jealous." He said with a low chuckle closing his eye sockes "Wouldn't mind having a little bunny like that on my arm, don't have ones with a body like that back home...I'm actually a little curious." he said smirking at Sans as he glares at him as he laughs.

"Just teasin Bucko." He said before his expression turns serious. "It's just her soul has that-"

"-I know.." Sans sighs not really wanting to talk about it again.

"No offense but...Why one like that?" 

"I love her." He said since it was the most obvious before continuing. "It's not her fault...shes been through some stuff, still deals with it from time to time." Sans says resting his skull in his hand as he looks off at nothing. 

"How old is she?"

"Same age as Papyrus..." Sans says. 

"Oh boy...That's harsh...Have you two discussed it yet?" Skullface asks in a low concerning tone fully turning around to face Sans.

"She knows somethings up with her but has no idea about it, neither does pap thank god.. Don't have it in me to tell her...scared i'll make it worst." Sans mumbles and skullface's grin lowers a little as he nods.

"Think its cuz'a the relationship you three share? Not gonna lie she seems..a little _torn_ between you two when little brothers home.. maybe you should just leave'er to him."

"It's complicated" sans mumbled as he rubbed at his sternum thinking. It _really_ didn't help that he was the same way.  

"Could ask Grim to help ya out, Human souls are his and  _Morte's_ specialty after all, I'm sure they'd be glad to help." He said and sans gives him a sidelong glance through squinted sockets." heh, no really!" He said waving his hands defensively in front of him."The guy knows all aboud'er, Few weeks ago I heard them talkin, apparently she's-"

" ** _WHY THE FUCK DO YOU GET AN IPHONE!!??_** " They both wip their heads towards the door and sans quickly gets up when Skullface raises his hand and shakes his head gesturing for him to sit back down as the conversation in the hall continues. 

"My lord,please..." Rus said tiredly as he ran his hand over his face.

"BECAUSE I WENT WITH THEM AND MADE SURE I WOULD ONLY GET THE BEST QUALITY I DESERVED" Edge said placing a hand on his hip scowling down at the similarly dressed tyrant as he tried to snatch the iPhone out of his hand only for him raise it out of his reach more. "I TOLD YOU TO COME WITH US,IT'S YOUR OWN FAULT."

" _THEN WHY DIDN'T YOU GET ME ONE TOO!?_ "

"BECAUSE YOU SHOULD HAVE CAME."

" _THIS IS BULLSHIT! TAKE IT BACK AND GET ME THE SAME ONE HE HAS!"_ Blackberry said turning to Deadeyes and shoving his cell phone back into the sharply dressed skeleton's hands folding his arms face contorting into a pout. 

_"_ NONSENSE! I GOT YOU ONE THAT WOULD BE SUITED TO YOU AND YOUR NEEDS!" Deadeyes said holding the phone out to him calmly.

"It's better than mine is..." Rus said gently taking the cell phone and unlocks the screen. " see you even have more data and storage than mine does." He glares at Rus and he snatches the phone away from him.

"THIS?"he raises it high above his head and swiftly brings it back down slamming it to the hardwood floor with all his might. " _IS GARBAGE!_ " The cellphone bangs hard against the floor bouncing off of it and into the wall just to clatter a few feet away from them completely unharmed.

"WHA.."

"SEE! IT'S PERFECT FOR YOU, I KNOW HOW MUCH YOU LIKE TO BREAK STUFF WHEN YOU GET UPSET,SO I GOT YOU ONE THAT'S INDESTRUCTIBLE." 

"PERFECT FOR YOUR TANTRUMS." Edge adds in pocketing his own cellphone in the back of his black pants as he rolls his eye lights and Blackberry whips his head back to him groweling as Rus goes to retrieve it picking it up and turning it over in his hand examining its unscratched surface with dim eye lights.

"Ya'know (y/n) said she's really wanted one'na these, you should go show it off to her." Rus said, eye lights shifting over to his brother's slightly calmer face and Edge scoffs.

"SHOW OFF THAT? AS IF SHE'D FIND THAT BETTER THAN MINE." His rough voice growls out and Deadeyes pushes past  heads upstairs sighing before another argument starts to give out the remaining cell phones. 

"she will" Rus said shrugging "thinks iphones are overrated, said the only thing that was really good about them was the camera." Rus smirked walking back over to blackberry handing him the phone to him and he takes it looking it over thoughtfully then smiles big as Edge frown deepens.

"NO SHE DOESNT!"

"She totally does...just like she thinks my lil'bro here is the most wonderful thing ever created.

" S-SHE DOES??" Blackberry stutters looking up from his phone.

"NO SHE SHE DOESN'T!!"

"O'course she does, how could she not?" Rus chuckles.

" **STOP LYING TO HIM!!!** "

"...Never shuts up about how much more she likes you than him especially..."

* * *

"O-ok wait.." You press down harder on the cap insert trying your damnedest to push the clear marble through."..This thing is hard" 

"Want me to?" Honey said reaching for the bottle and you lean away from his reach.

"No, I got it, hold this." You say handing him the half eaten fish-shaped cake full of red bean paste licking some of it off your upper lip and press both your thumbs onto the cap as he watches you struggle. He's about to reach for it again when you finally manage to push the clear marble through clanking against the pinched neck of the glass bottle into the red liquid quickly becoming engulfed in tiny bubbles and you smile excitedly.

"Yay, there you go." He intoned as a lazy smile copied your own. You had told him how you would always hear people rant and rave about ramune soda back in high school but never got to try one, the Alphys in this timeline to his amazement was nothing like the one in his had told you they were just a novelty drink that wasn't all that great but you still wanted one. So when you texted him if he pick up a few for you if he saw any he just had to. If it meant he got to see that cute smile,the _real_ one you had when you were genuinely happy. The one you always hid from everyone that wasn't the him or his little brothers alternate self of _this_ timeline he'd gladly get you anything you wanted.

"Go'on n'take a victory sip" he said unconsciously bringing your taiyaki cake up to his teeth taking a small bite as he watched you only to realize what he did after his teeth met through the pastry and hope you didn't notice. Pulling it away he looks at it thoughtfully, he knew you never mind sharing your food with them...glancing back at you he quickly takes another bite. Bringing the bottle up to your lips you can't top the smile from stretching ear to ear as you take a few sips and blink. He watches as your smile drops and your eyes look off at nothing seeming to realize something before taking another sip. 

"..How is it?" 

"I don'like'et..." You said shaking your head disapprovingly.

"Wha-ah I went to like three stores for that." he said reaching for bottle again and you go to take one more sip to verify, scrunching up your nose a little you hand it to him.

"Tastes like..strawberry scented laundry powder..." 

"Oh wow..." Maybe he shouldn't have gotten the cheap ones...

"Oh! Give it to Blue, he'll like it."

"You sure?"

"Trust me he will" you say with a soft smile reaching for your pastry, even if his personality was closer to Papyrus's he was still a lot like Sans in a few ways, which meant he probably had a weird taste for drinks. You swivel from side to side in the computer chair looking up at the glow in the dark stickers on the ceiling as you polish off the rest of your cake swearing you had more than that left as the two of you sit there quietly. 

"So...you and alternate me," Honey asks in his usual lazy drawl slumping forward on the bed to rest his elbows on his knees swinging the mostly full bottle back and forth between his thumb index and middle phalanges gently as his eyelights look over the room strikingly similar to his brother's. It was weird seeing _basically himself_ doing things with you and how completely normal and unphased you were around him whenever he did something a lot of humans would be bothered by. Something as simple as just standing next to him was just so...weird. It was like watching an old video of yourself doing things with someone who for the life of you couldn't remember no matter how much you two seemed to be around each other in it. 

"Yep." 

"Whadis he like?" He asked in a light tone. He didn't need to hear your answer he already knew. He would watch you two everytime Papyrus was home. How you'd excitedly great him at the door and the joyful look on his face when he would hug you, the blissful look he had when the two of you lay cuddled up on the couch with your legs tangled together. _The pure euphoria when he kissed you._

_He wanted to know what it felt like._

"He's great." You giggle. "The greatest actually..." You say softly and he doesn't miss the small blush that found its way to your cheeks as you flash that genuine smile again. "I miss him... Blue acts a lot like him though so it feels a little less empty in here." You said patting your chest lazily with the back of your hand. 

"M'ai anything like him?" He asked slowly.  _Does he fill that empty feeling too?_

"Yeah but, you're more like sans honestly...but in a Papyrusy way. If it wasn't for that and a few other things I couldn't tell the you two apart." you say looking back over at him and Honey nods deep in thought and you're quiet again for a moment before speaking up once more.

"Is it weird to hear your own name all the time but not have anyone referring to you?" You ask.

"Not really, s'like having the same name as someone else in class so they use a nickname or last name for you."

"Oh..." You think back to how you always hated that in school because you were never the one to be called by your preferred name. "Do you like the nickname I gave you?"

"I don't mind it." Honey smiles as his eye lights focus on you. "Did you use to call him honey?" 

"All of the time, actually most of you guys nicknames are pet names I used to call them before you came." You said and spin all the way around in the chair to face the door double taking when you catch something dark off by it, then rub your eyes to find it gone then turn back around to Honey. 

"Is it weird having a bunch of copies of your boyfriends around?"

"Very...it makes me a little uncomfortable sometimes...some of you are a little scary." You admit. 

"Do I make uncomfortable?" He asks as his eye lights study your face.

"Not at all. " you say bluntly and he relaxes a little more. 

"And Blue?..."

"No way are you kidding me? That's like asking if kittens make me uncomfortable." You joke and he smiles warmly then looks off in the direction of the door and it slowly drops.

"...what about Grim...does he scare you?" He said in a monotone staring hard in the area of the door before looking back at you and you blink at him. You never actually seen him around much so you never thought about it.. He would often surprise you when he would always just standing there staring at you anytime you looked over your shoulder when he first showed up but it never bothered you. When you learned he was a reaper in his timeline and called him gave him what you felt was an awesome nickname you defiantly didn't see him anymore after that... Maybe you should see how he's doing it's been about a week since you last got a glimps of him somewhere in the house. Standing up stretching you smirk at Honey.

"I've _never_ been scared of death." You say looking him dead in the eye sockets and they widen as his smile drops completely from your words, they came out a little too bluntly for his taste.

_But shes scared of spiders?_

He looks back at the door as you bend reaching over to take the reusable bag full of sodas and turn to leave.

"Ima go see if anyone else wants these, thank you for getting them for me though, I really appreciate it." You winking and flash him that smile he sees you make around Sans and Papyrus and his cheekbones lightly dust with blush as you turn to leave. As you reach the door a violent shiver runs through you and a your hair stands on in.

_Weird_..

Opening it you leave out and head down the hall to the stairs. Honey waits until he .'t hear your footsteps anymore and stands up shoving one of his hands into his hoodie pocket, the other still loosely holding onto the soda as he looks into the hallway then over to the translucent shadow of Grim.

"...why do you keep hiding from her?..." 

". . ."

"...she isn't scared of you, you heard it yourself."

". . ." 

"Are you scared of her?" Honey asks and watches as the shadow fades away into nothing leaving the spot it once stood empty. He goes to leave out as well to see what all the yelling from downstairs was about and turns toss the bottle full of sugary liquid in his hand in the trash but stops, thinking back to how your lips puckered to take a sip. Looking over the flat lip of the bottle he brings it up to his teeth to take a swing letting the sweet fizzy liquid pass his teeth and dance on his manifested tongue waiting for the apparent soapy taste to set in when it doesn't.

_Huh_.

"Its not.. _that_ bad."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah...I have writer's block so I really had to pull this one out my keester. have you ever worked really hard on something and then look at it when it's finished and think "wow this is a piece of crap." Thank god for Grammarly. A lot of the next few chapters are just going to be introduction to everyone i guess because I'm trying to stall on the actual date night.  
> I headcanon that Mafiatale Sans and Papyrus are much older than everyone else and usually calls UT! Papyrus little brother.   
> Fell!paps treats blackberry like a annoying little brother that's trying to be like him and that swapfell paps is always trying to boost his confidence.


	4. Maybe I Should...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man, I've been avoiding updates for this story for ages. I haven't even bothered writing this chapter up until now. I'm still embarrassed by this story honestly and not really interested in writing it anymore, i mean i do want to finish it. But what I've written so far doesn't sit well with me no matter how many times i rewrite it. So I'm sorry to say that I have given up on this story, I'm not going to be putting effort into it anymore and I'm only updating for those who are still interested in reading it so they can have closure instead of an unfinished story. Because I know that feeling and I hate it. So here's some more trash.

"You've got to stop stressin yourself over small things, let them yell. It ain't doing no harm."  _He wasn't the one who had to buy new furniture if one of them decided to break something again._

"What happened with her and Grim?"Sans asks Skullface quietly changing the subject back to the reaper, the argument that started in the hallway had moved to the dining room. 

"Grim used ta-" Skullface is cut off for the second time when a loud ring of a cellphone echoes through the kitchen and Sans quickly goes to pat himself down until he finds the small rectangle in his coat pocket, he's about to silence it when the name Papyrus reads on the screen. "One sec.." Sans said standing up and turning away to answer the phone and Skullface waves him off. Sans gets up to take the conversation into your bedroom for more privacy hoping no one would be in there at the moment and was glad when he opened the door to find it empty. 

 "Hey bro."

"HELLO BROTHER! I'M GLAD I'VE FINALLY GOTTEN A HOLD OF YOU, HOW HAVE YOU BEEN?" Papyrus answered in his usual chipper tone.

"Sorry...Been busy with stuff, I'm good." He lies, he was stressed as hell. "Bone tired as always. Miss ya... So does (y/n)." He admits as he shuts the door and goes to take a seat on your bed sinking into the soft mattress. 

"I MISS YOU BOTH TOO, I NEVER THOUGHT THAT BEING A MASCOT WOULD INVOLVE SO MUCH TRAVELING, BUT IT'S SURPRISINGLY THE SAME AS MODELING. WHICH TURNS OUT TO BE VERY STRESSFUL AND DEMANDING. THANK GOODNESS I HAD THOSE MTT BRAND MODELING INSTRUCTIONAL TAPES." Papyrus says, he then goes on to tell him about his past week and all of the amazing things he's been able to do and see and sent him pictures of the high end hotels, restaurants and places he had been to while playing tourist. Along with pictures of him with some of his co-workers and all of the gifts he had bought every one. Sans smiled happily as he listened to his brother glad that he finally got the life he deserved now that they were on the surface. Sans wished you and he could have been there with him but unfortunately with there seemingly permanent guest the two of you were stuck for the time being. 

"AND IT STILL BAFFLES ME HOW IT MANAGED TO SNEAK INTO MY SUITCASE TO FOLLOW ME ALL THE WAY OUT HERE WITHOUT MY NOTICING, THOUGH I SHOULD HAVE SUSPECTED SOMETHING WHEN HALF OF THE BONES FOR MY SPECIAL ATTACK WERE MISSING. I THOUGHT I WAS RID OF THAT ANNOYING DOG WHEN WE FINALLY MADE IT TO THE SURFACE!" Papyrus huffs. "ANYWAYS, I SHOULD BE BACK HOME BY NEXT WEDNESDAY." Papyrus says and Sans permagrin drops a bit.

"I thought you were commin home tomorrow?" He says a little crestfallen. He had looked forward to him being back home, things would be a lot easier on him then and he wouldn't stress about him being alright on his own, he knew Papyrus's job was important to him and monsterkind but he missed his little brother.

"UNFORTUNATELY I'M GOING TO BE STUCK IN NEW YORK FOR A COUPLE MORE DAYS, MY AGENT SET ME UP WITH ANOTHER SHOOT AND I HAD HAD TO CANCEL MY FLIGHT." Papyrus said regretfully.

"Oh...I was really hoping you'd be back... I feel a little bonely without you."

"UHG."  Papyrus groaned but sans knew he made him smile. "YOU SHOULD'NT BE! THERE'S MORE THAN EIGHT OF ME THERE!"

"None of them hold a candle to you though pap. You're my original, I could never replace you, even if it's temporary."

"TRUE, BUT THEY ARE STILL ME, AT LEAST... A MANIFESTATION OF A PART OF ME AS MUCH AS WE BOTH DISLIKE TO BELIEVE THAT, SO PLEASE TRY TO GET ALONG WITH THEM ALL." 

"You sound just like (y/n)..." 

"OF COURSE I DO! SHE'S MY SOUL MATE! SO HOW ARE THINGS AT HOME?" sans brings his hand to rub his skull making a bone scraping against bone sound, everything has been utter hell since he left, he was never good at playing peacemaker like his brother was and usually just made half threats he didn't have much intention of acting on unless he was forced to, he was sure if you weren't here the house would have been destroyed already. "Things are good." He lies. Papyrus doesn't say anything for a moment but he hears a tapping sound through the phone.

"HMMM...AND (Y/N)?"

"She's...a little upset. Haven't really been going out since you've been gone." He was actually kinda waiting for him to get back so she'd get off his case about it.

"..."

 _"_ Paps _?"_

 _"IS THAT WHY SHE TEXTED ME EARLIER LIKE THAT?"_ Papyrussays a little irked. 

_Oops.. He didn't mean to say that out loud._

"SANS WHY HAVEN'T YOU BEEN TAKING CARE OF HER! SHE'S JUST AS MUCH AS YOUR GIRLFRIEND AS SHE IS MINE, YOU KNOW HOW SHE GETS WHEN YOU NEGLECT THESE THINGS." Papyrus scolds him. 

"I know, I know..." Sans sighs. 

" _I DON'T WANT HER TO RELAPSE AGAIN, SHE'S BEEN DOING SO WELL FOR THE PAST FEW MONTHS..._ " Papyrus stressed and Sans feels guilt slowly flood his ribcage.

"I've just been busy trying to keep everyone at peace while trying to figure out how to send them back... I haven't really had time for it paps." 

"HER HAPPINESS SHOULD ALWAYS COME FIRST, YOU PROMISED ME YOU WOULD _TRY_ WHEN YOU AGREED TO THIS. WHEN I'M NOT THERE IT'S YOURE DUTY TO AT LEAST KEEP HER DISTRACTED ENOUGH SO THAT SHE WON'T. " Papyrus says and he's quiet for a moment. Sans didn't need to see the face he was making to know he was disappointed with him, he could hear it in his voice.

"...I know paps.." His permanent grin falls into a frown.

"I'M ACTUALLY A LITTLE DISAPPOINTED WITH YOU.. YOU KNOW WHAT IT FEELS LIKE AND HOW YOU WANT SOMEONE TO BE THERE FOR YOU WHEN YOU'RE LIKE THAT..."

_Why did it feel worst to hear it vs. Just knowing?_

"Im sorry..." Was all he could say at this point, he knew it was bad but he didn't need to be reminded how bad depression tend to get for humans, yes they could tough it out much long than monsters due to their body and soul being seperate, so no mater what they did to their bodies wouldn't matter too much...but the long term affects it had on their soul was worst. They didn't just fall down when they lost HoPe. They just changed into a completely different person.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU JUST SEND ONE OF THEM IN PLACE OF YOU IF YOU WERE BUSY?" Papyrus asks and his face scrunched up at the recommendation.

" _Send One Of Them?_..." The thought alone put a bad taste in his mouth.

"THAT'S'VE WHAT I BEEN DOING." Papyrus said bluntly and sans eye sockets widen.

"Are you serious?" Sans whispered a little dumbfounded.

"OF COURSE! WHY WOULDN'T I?"

"Who?..."

"USUALLY DEADEYES BUT, EDGE HAS DONE IT ONCE NOW." Papyrus said lightly and sans eyelights vanish, was he fucking serious!? 

"You _trusted him_?" 

"WHY WOULDN'T I TRUST MYSELF?" Papyrus says answering his question with another question and Sans blinks. God dammit.. Bless his brother's optimism, he really never stopped seeing the good in everyone, even in his more dangerous selves..but..He had a point... 

"REMEMBER A FEW WEEKS AGO WHEN I HAD TO MEET WITH ASGORE, BUT I WAS SUPPOSED TO TAKE (Y/N) TO METATTON'S GRAND OPENING FOR HIS NEW NIGHT CLUB, SO I-" he audibly winks. "CANCELED TO TAKE HER? THAT WAS ACTUALLY EDGE."

" _And you trusted him?_ " Sans asked still trying to comprehend what he was hearing.

"DON'T YOU TRUST _YOURSELF_ TO TREAT OUR (Y/N) PROPERLY?" Papyrus asked and Sans can't help but cringe inward a little, there was a reason why he couldn't hold a relationship long... He knew he couldn't treat anyone right unless he had a help with it, he only lucked out with you thanks to his brother. Hell he was still anxiously dreading the day this one would possibly end due to his laziness. 

"I...You're right.."

* * *

Sans comes out of your bedroom and heads back into the kitchen after 10 minutes on the phone with his brother to find Skullface still there. God was he really going through with this? He looks back down at the phone in his hand thinking over what Papyrus said. 

"That was Papyrus, he won't be back until next Wednesday.." 

"S'that so? What are you going to do with the little lady until then?" Skullface asks and Sans shakes his head heading to the basement but stops in the doorway looking down in contemplation. 

"Somethin on your mind?" 

"Yeah...Think you can do me a favor?" Sans asked sheepishly turning to look at Skullface and he stares at him questioningly for a minute before he gives him an all knowing look as his grin turns mischievous. " _Sure, whaduya need, pal?_ "

Why does he already regret this...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally the actual fucking story starts...If you find plot holes its because i stopped trying with consistency. Soulmates aren't actually going to be a thing in this fic, papyrus just said it to emphasize how alike the two of you think.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first harem fic so bare with me. Please check out my other fic 'Warmth' that takes place before this.


End file.
